rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Kethric
Kethric is the progeny of an average dragon and another whose sire was a fairy dragon. His existence came about as a result of dragonkin testing to breed out the weaker traits of fairy dragon genetics, which failed. History Beginning Kethric was bred from a regular feral dragon and a dragon who was born from the Queen and a fairy dragon, much like Mr. Mordaut. The resulting hatchling was intelligent and as physically normal as any other dragon, but still lacked the aggressiveness and hateful nature required of it. The small project was dispanded and considered a waste of time, and Kethric was left on his own to grow and mature on the secluded island on which he had been born on in the Wushanko Isles. He had the company of his non-feral mother to help guide him as he grew, it is unknown what happened to his father. Neither he nor his mother knew how to fly, neither of them ever learning how to, as the sharp rocks that covered their island made the task of learning a dangerous one, so they left it well enough alone. Some time after reaching maturity, his mother disappeared, likely killed by islanders who thought her a threat, and Kethric was on his own. His curiousity caused him to want to leave his island and he began swimming from island to island, managing to stay out of populated regions. He eventually chose the wrong direction to swim in and was carried out to sea by a large current, He eventually washed up on the shores of the desert. Slayer of the Mind Kethric washed up on the shores of the swamp East of Sophanem, and there he laid half drowned and unconscious. Through events unknown, an odd creature appeared through a portal from Zanaris and immediately walked up to the dragon, the odd creature was a mindslayer by the name of Vinclair, and he had come to study the area; only to see the body of Kethric and his interest was taken away from the ecosystem he had came to document only to land on the specimen before him. Vinclair prepared himself for any precautions he might need to take, as he was well aware of the vicious reputations of dragonkind. Finding the dragon still alive; he attempted to probe it's mind and wake it up, while he was not able to manipulate Kethric, he was able to stir him into consciousness. Kethric began to wake but was still close to being out of it, and Vinclair hid in the reeds to begin documenting what he saw. It took over a day of rest and recuperation for Kethric to recover somewhat; first drinking and then eating, and resting to regain strength. Kethric was completely unaware of the mindslayer watching him, and was preforming actions that were not usual to that of most dragons; leaving Vinclair confused at times. It was near the end of the day when Kethric sat down and stared East to the direction of the Wushanko Isles in order to get one last glimpse of his old him, and was about to prepare himself for a what mysteries would lay ahead when he finally caught out the sound of Vinclair's writing in his journel. Kethric gave an inquisitive glance into the reeds, but was unable to see anything and shrugged; speaking out loud to himself that it was probably nothing. This shocked Vinclair, as he reviewed all he knew of dragons and knew that dragons did not speak, and from all the odd behavior he had witnessed throughout the day he discarded the notion that Kethric was a dragon. The mindslayer rushed out of the reeds, combat stance ready with the thought that Kethric was a mahjarrat in disguise, and shouted at the dragon to reveal his true self. Kethric was shocked and completely confused, and after asking a sincere question he threw Vinclair off. Vinclair was completely astounded by the odd creature, but was still wary of any mahjarrat tricks. Vinclair immediately questioned Kethric on why he was not behaving like a savage beast. It took a few rounds of banter before Kethric revealed, in a very cashual manner, that his grandfather was a fairy dragon. This shocked and amazed Vinclair, who had long heard of fairy dragons but never met one. The two continued on with conversation for a while and Kethric revealed what little he knew about what he called "the creators", which were the dragonkin that bred him. Eventually Vinclair asked Kethric if he would like to come with him to Zanaris, calling it the fairy homeworld. Kethric was fast to say yes, as he drew the conclusion that since it was the fairy homeworld; then perhaps he might meet his grandfather there. He told Vinclair about this and the mindslayer wished him luck, as few in Zanaris were even sure if the fairy dragons still existed or not. Kethric joined Vinclair in the portal and the two were transported to the realm of Zanaris. Personality Kethric, due to the fairy dragon portion of his genetics, has absolutely no wish to harm others, but the thinning of that portion of his blood with feral dragon breeding makes him very grumpy at times. In layman's terms, he is the most human-like dragon you would expect to find. He is good-natured and friendly, and is as inquisitive and curious as a raccoon; he is eager to learn as much as he can of the world and its wonders. Education Kethric knows common tongue, having learned it from his mother, so he can talk and interact with others. He has little else in knowledge of the world, and would likely walk right up to a human settlement to say hello without any idea that they would either run away in fright or try to kill him. Abilities He is as capable of every other dragon in combat; able to breathe dragonfire and such, but he has no knowledge on exactly how to fight, so he abhors conflict to the point he would run away rather than try to defend himself. He prefers other things, such as learning and exploring. Currently, he does not know how to fly. Given the chance, he would try to learn how to read. Other Information *Kethric's place of birth was likely the Teardrop Islands. Trivia *This character was originally thought of as an idea for an unlikely co-worker at the Varrock Museum for Ptolemy Dean. Category:Characters Category:Dragon Category:Male Category:Good Category:Pacifist Category:Adventurer